Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus used with an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera.
Description of the Related Art
The above-mentioned illumination apparatus (flash apparatus) requires preventing components in the apparatus and an optical member such as a Fresnel lens panel disposed at a light-exiting portion from being melted by heat generated by emission of a light source such as a xenon tube. Therefore, various methods for making the heat generated by the emission of the light source hard to transmit to the optical member have been proposed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-152642 discloses a configuration in which a reflector disposed behind a light source and a reflector holder holding the reflector are covered by a heat radiating plate and the heat radiating plate is connected to a frame of a flush unit. This configuration enables heat of the reflector and reflector holder to transmit through the heat radiating plate to the frame.
However, in the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-152642, the reflector and the reflector holder are connected to the frame via the heat radiating plate, which makes it impossible to move the light source, the reflector and the reflector holder with respect to the frame. Accordingly, this configuration cannot be applied to a flush unit including an illumination light zoom function that changes a distance from the light source and the reflector to a Fresnel lens panel fixed to the frame to change an illumination angle of an illumination light.